To Feel in your Warmth
by Lionmate
Summary: Hello again my fellow fanfic reader's and writers, here I have brought you another oddity for our amusement, this time in the form of Jun and Zuko, why? because I can don't question me! anyway, it will be a Two-shot story, it starts a few months after the end of the war, Zuko pays Jun a visit, read and find out


Well, here I am again, out of nowhere and to provide you with some much needed refreshment.

This piece of work here was originally intended to be a ONE-SHOT, however due to it turning out longer than I expected, I will be making my very first TWO-SHOT. I'm mostly good with one shots, but I'll give this one a try.

For those of you waiting for my update of my other story, A Man's Honor, do not fret, for I'm still tweaking some of the story's plot and then I'll move on to revising. As you know, (or should know if you read my profile bio) I'm a busy man with some hard responsibilities that require my outmost attention periodically. However,

Fanfiction has, and will probably still be for a while, a beacon of enjoyment for me, ever since I first started quite a few years ago. And until I can find something better to do in my spare time that would take a massive amount of time, I'm not leaving :)

And if you want more of my other recently added Digimon story, I'm afraid you'll have to wait, as I'm still working on A Man's Honor and wont stop 'till that next chapter is done. Promise you this though, the next time you'll hear from me after that's done, will probably be either the next shot of this story, or my Digimon one; we'll see but I'm still unsure which one will go next, I got them all in my head :p

At any rate, enough updating, this thing right here is a JunxZuko, why? because I always wanted to make one as I feel Jun deserves more cred's for us alternate universe aficionados, oh and because I like her character too.

Now then this story takes place after the war, probably a few months after? Sure why not! A few months after, Zuko goes out into the earth kingdom in disguise so no one recognizes him as he is the new Fire Lord and all, as to why he is and why he is going you're going to have to read and find out! This story will be my first M for mature two-shot, so yes there will be what you would expect.

I have done my very best to capture Jun's personality and of course that of Zuko's, if you know what I'm talking about then you know it's gonna be that way always, if not, it's basically what I do best, capture's a character's, well, character in harmony faithfully to the show, and most of the time, I borrow scene's from the show itself to further accentuate that unison between well captured personalities and my version of what 'could of' happened. I know people love this, I know I do. In fact, it's one of the biggest reason why I joined fanfiction in writing, people were just not doing it correctly, that's not to say they aren't great writers, there are excellent writers out there, it's just different for me.

Anyway, I yapped for too long, enjoy Jun's and Zuko first-shot, as it could of been.

Disclaimer: If I owned avatar it would include more Momones, because Momo needs more loving, but I don't such is fate what are you gonna do. :/

* * *

~To Feel-in your Warmth~

Zuko sighted, this was the fifth time this cabbage vendor tried to sell him his product, didn't he understand what NO meant?

"But sir you look like you traveled a long way, a fresh cabbage is just what you need!" he held out one of those green disgusting things in front of him.

"And of course if you're planning on traveling even more, why not buy a dozen! You never know they could save your life!" the man pointed at his hooded face almost as if he was warning him.

"Look _sir_, I appreciate the concern but I don't need cabbages, I already packed enough supplies for my journey" Zuko condemned the moment he decided to walk by this street, but he could feel himself getting close to his destination.

"Oh but are you certain those supplies are reliable? I assure you my cabbages are the best in the whole Earth Kingdom" the vendor showed him his entire carriage full of them.

"I'm sure they are, but I don't like cabbages, now please if you'll excuse me, I have someone I need to meet" Zuko looked at him annoyed and frowning, then side steeped to continue walking ahead of him.

"Ok then but you're missing out on the best bargains around, 3 cabbages for the prize of one!" The cabbage vendor shouted at Zuko's retreating figure with an outstretch hand to his mouth. He too sighted in desperation, there went another one, he just couldn't seem to sell any this season.

Zuko walked onwards to where he knew a certain someone would most likely be, a tavern.

In the months fallowing his father's demise and his coronation, Zuko had worked tirelessly to diplomatically connect links that were long severed with the rest of the world. He had made consensus with the Earth Kingdom Government and publicly apologized for his people and their siege of Ba Sing Sei. After that he personally traveled to over twenty earth kingdom villages and made peace with them, as well as his past. He started with Kioshi Island, paying off for the damages and doing the same to every single other village.

Then he moved on to the water tribes. It was hard to convince the Northern one that he was in charged now and that the war was over even when he requested Aang's presence to assure them. The stain of the attack years ago still barred clearly in the people's eyes there, and from what he heard from Sokka, the attack had caused the indirect death of their princess.

Zuko thought about what he did in those days, no he wasn't proud but at least he hadn't gone power lusted like Zhao did. The lesson was stained in his mind, people like Zhao always failed in the end.

The Southern water tribe was almost non existent, less than one hundred people populated it even when the men had returned. So to earn their trust, Zuko proposed to personally pay for the physical damages done with _his_ own family wealth, Sokka and his father Hakoda became the architects of how their new city would look. It would take many years for it to return to what it once was over fifty years ago, but he was certain, with enough effort, in a few years the city would rise again.

As for the lost Air Nomads, there was no amount of money or consolation that would remedy their deaths, over a hundred years ago; they were already a lost civilization. Aang was the last one, and after he was gone, who would remain? Zuko asked him what he planed on doing about his future and laid down the possibilities, polygamy.

Needless to say he was in outer shock, and Katara didn't take it nicely either. However there was no other option and even his uncle agreed. So it was then, albeit begrudgingly, Aang agreed to the notion of having multiple girlfriends and marrying them in the future. The Air Nomad's would rise again, but they would all trace their roots to one person centuries from now.

The plan would remain confidential for Aang's safety, after all being the world's savior and the only remaining of his kind was news enough, no one needed to know he was looking.

Just like no one needed to know who Zuko really was right now, if he appeared in public right now as the Fire Lord he would never get to where he need to, a tavern was not a place for him in this new estate, he didn't need anyone bothering him with pleasantries, not to mention question him as to why he was headed that way.

Zuko had asked around some of the previous Earth Kingdom villages he'd at one point attacked in the past in search for the bounty hunter named Jun, some locals said she was in this village, so here he was. He went on to different sections of the village, the plaza, the markets, some of the stores but finally a beat up man with a red bandana and white robes (anyone noticed that in the show?) said she was at the tavern.

He had to shake his head; of course she would be at a tavern.

And the local tavern he saw, just over by the end of the market block, oh she was definitely there, how did he know? That giant beast called a Shirshu was laying by the door chewing at who knows what.

As he passed by it, the beast poked its head out to him in curiously, apparently aware of who he was. Suddenly it got up and tackled him to the ground. It growled at him for a little while and took in his sent.

A moment later after it let go of him, the beast circled around him a little and then went back to its resting place like nothing had just happened. Zuko was a little taken aback, but knew better than to question it, considering the creature's tongue carefully.

So he just shrugged it off and went inside, where chaos indeed ensued. Narrowing his eyes at the entrance, it was just like any other tavern, people fighting and drinking everywhere in abundance. He scanned the thug infested place for that particular slim body he remembered very well, but there wasn't one in sight, all that there was were drunken men.

It didn't make any sense; her Shirshu was stationed outside, where was that woman? She seemed like the type that liked attention, or at least wasn't shy about it.

Jun was not one without surprises though.

Up top on the second floor, Jun was, as usual, fighting some random men for a drink. She dogged a jab at her abdomen and the second after another to her face. She counterattacked by tripping her attacker off their feet and throwing him to the floor below hers. Grabbing her alcoholic drink while she did and then drinking in satisfaction, she however failed to notice one thug sneak behind her and push her overboard as well. She gasped in surprise.

The Fire Lord was still searching for the dark girl, when suddenly he noticed men falling to their doom from above. 'The second floor' Zuko thought as he turned around rapidly and looked up in an expectant manner.

"Look out!" she shouted but it was too late, Jun had landed on Zuko.

The girl smashed him to the ground with her full body mass and almost made him see stars. "Auugh" he mumbled in pain.

Jun was unscathed, landing on top of none other than the new Fire Lord. She did however shake her head off a bit of dizziness and grumbled slightly at her situation. But upon recovery, she finally noticed she was on top of someone.

Zuko's vision cleared as he tried to stir himself back to reality, his head had hit really hard on the wooden floor. That was definitely the voice of the girl he wanted to meet…just not in the way they were at the moment, Zuko blushed a little.

She was straddling his upper body; her ass was atop of his chest and her crotch only a few inches off his face, it was a very suggesting position. June seemed to notice his blush and looked back at him amused, enjoying his suffering. The Fire lord notice her smirk and immediately gazed back furiously at her.

"Well, well, isn't this a pleasant surprise, it's the new Fire Lord himself" Jun crossed her arms around her large bosom still smiling down at Zuko, greeting him in her way.

"Jun I need to talk to you for a moment" he then looked at something other than her groin and noticed that everyone had eyes on them, 'great..' he thought, now everyone knew who he was.

"In private, and would you please get off of me!" He yelled.

"Fine fine" she shrugged her shoulders holding her hands ups as she got off Zuko .

They started walking out the door but a voice stopped them. "Hey! You still owe me a drink!" shouted a rather drunken looking man at Jun as he charged at them. But he was immediately stopped by Zuko, when he elbowed him in the abdomen with ease.

The thuggish looking character dropped like a sack of rise "why do you always hang around these people?" questioned the fire lord as he stood back strait, dusting himself.

"Hey I only come for the booze, the jerks are just part of the show" Jun explained.

Zuko said nothing but led the way out the door with silent but demanding food steps, Jun followed as the party resumed as if nothing had just happened.

Once outside, Jun leaned on her pet Shirshu waiting for him to talk. "So, to what do I owe the honor of his Excellency's presence tonight?" Jun asked in an almost mocking voice.

Not pleased by her sense of humor, the Fire Lord stood with his back facing her, his hand behind them. "I came here on strict business Jun, _not_ for old times sakes." Then faced her with his serious tone.

Jun raised an eyebrow at him with a bored expression, and waited for him to continue.

Zuko briefly exhaled, calming himself before beginning to tell his reason for being there "The fire nation council and I have decided that it was in the nation's best interest to compensate all of those who have aided in the ending of the 100 year old war" he took out a scroll from a pouch he had under his cloth.

Jun was unfazed by his speech but raised her other eyebrow at the sight of the scroll, then looked at him in the eyes questioningly.

Zuko replied her unasked question as he held the item "This scroll here contains the official signatures of all the council members, and myself, authorizing you to a small percentage of…" he stopped himself, unsure of how to say the same thing he had been telling everyone he needed to compensate for his crimes.

However, he resumed "My family's riches and wealth, I never had a need for them, and uncle doesn't want them either" he explained this with a little uneasiness, remembering that his uncle Iroh lived in Ba Sin Sei, happily serving tea. He didn't need any of it.

Jun continued to stare at him for a moment, but with sly smile starting to appear on her face, her features changed significantly at the sound of 'riches' and 'wealth' this was definitely her day.

She had to giggled a little, with eyes shot in joy, Jun covered her mouth. The thought was almost unbelievable. She was getting paid today, for something that she virtually didn't think much of when she did it. When Zuko and his friends asked for help with the old man, Jun had actually done it because of the urgency that the group of teens seemed to manifest.

Okay, maybe she wanted to help too.

She stopped laughing and looked at Zuko's stoic face, maybe she had done it out of the kindness of her heart too? The prince had looked so sure of himself she couldn't find it in her to say no.

That and perhaps the fact that they might have bit her head off if she didn't agree.

She softened her stare at him and, again, smiled slyly at the now Fire Lord.

For his is part, the Fire Lord was not amused, he would have been angry if the situation for diplomacy and maturity didn't come first, he forgot how infuriating Jun could be.

"So I take it I can cash in on the money soon hmm?" asked the black clothed female.

Zuko tossed the scroll at her, "That's why I'm here, I'll personally be there when you request the rights"

Jun agreed, they wouldn't give her anything unless there was concrete proof that it was legitimate plus some more, especially if it was a large amount of money. She guessed it was, seeing as it was him and not a representative granting it.

It still surprised her that he would do this for her though, he could have easily gone about his business of ruling the fire nation, instead of worrying about just one person. She found that the direct approach was always the best way when she had a question.

She stood from her leaning position and straitened, facing him she asked a little suspiciously "So why are you so concerned about paying me? I would have thought royalty didn't give a damn about the commoner?"

Zuko shifted a little "I told you already, it's to compensate your help in finding uncle, without you I wouldn't have-

He trailed off, remembering that refreshing memory when he met his uncle at the camp near the wall in Ba Sin Sei, he had been so happy to see him, and even more that he had forgiving him, the thought brought a smile to his face.

Jun saw him smile and was a little taken aback, what was on his mind all of the sudden?

"Sorry. I was just thinking about how everything went after we found uncle" he sighed a little and looked away, putting his left hand on his head to think back at what he was saying. "It's actually more of a 'generous contribution's to potential allies, as the council would of put it"

Jun had thought that there was a problem between the two, hence why they weren't together. But she had dismissed the thought at the time. She could understand why the Fire nation needed to surround itself with allies however.

She adopted a sheepish expression in her face and said to him "No need to say more oh Fire Lord, I'm just a little surprised at how much you've changed"

She held her hand with the scroll and put it in a bag that was attached to her pet Shirshu. Then she hopped on top of it with a leap, awakening the beast, and patted the seat behind her.

Zuko looked at her quizzically at what she was doing from his spot.

"C'mon, lets go get my money so I can buy myself a new wardrobe set I've had my eye on for a while now" she smiled cheekily.

He chuckled a little at her eagerness and went to take her extended hand to help him up the beast. Jun had never felt uncomfortable with his touch in the past, especially since she had just landed on him; not that he'd touched her that much during his exile days either, however when he settled himself behind her and felt his large hands grip her hips, almost tenderly, she found herself a bit more self conscious.

Ahh the irony of the situation was aggravating to say the least.

Maybe it was the hormones, she never paid much attention to them before, being a bounty hunter meant she had a lot on her mind. Now that the world was becoming a better place to live however, she hardly got any contracts from anyone. Jun found herself on down time at the bars more often these days.

She had started to feel like woman lately, ogling the nice dresses at the stores, considering buying a really expensive onyx ring she saw the other day. She was even debating about being nice to people when they asked for trivial things.

Yes the world was changing after the war, and she was along for the ride. And she found herself… strangely liking this new feeling.

Having Zuko come to her and offer money was a blessing by the spirits, she was running dangerously low on coins (not that she would admit that to anyone), and with almost no jobs for her line of work, she was actually starting to consider working as a waitress at the very bars she fought at. But only as a last resort, her only other alternative would have been to steal.

Which was okay by her, but it was just too much work trying to survive like that, she knew that by childhood experience…

She frowned.

"My ship is directly west from here Jun, head for the coast, you'll see it" shouted the fire lord from behind her, breaking her line of thought.

"Why do we need to go to your ship? Did you forget something?" she asked a bit confused.

"We have to sail to another city north of here, it is one of the few places in the earth kingdom were the fire nation still holds close ties to the banks" Zuko said out laud.

"Alright" she shouted back and sped up unconsciously west, making Zuko hold an even tighter grip on her waist.

* * *

Upon arrival at the rather small ship, Jun instantly felt a sigh of relief, Zuko got off her and she fallowed suit.

She let her train of thoughts shift to the ship "Wow, is this how you ride now adays your _highness_?" she mocked him.

Zuko just gave her an exasperated exhale and answered in equal mockery "Yes, now let's go before your sense of humor gives me a headache" he walked up the ramp of the ship.

A soldier saw to their arrival and greeted Zuko "your Lordship, we didn't expect your arrival so soon" he along with some of Zuko's trustees accompanied him on his highly discreet travels in the earth kingdom, no one was to know what they've been doing, everyone else thought Zuko was still in the fire nation.

"Be ready to sail soldier, we leave as soon as the ship is sea worthy" he pointed behind him at Jun with his thumb and added "and find her a room"

Jun just smiled and waved at the man cheekily. Like that was gonna happen.

"Of course Fire Lord!" said the fire nation soldier as the Fire Lord walked passed him and headed inside the massive ship, leaving the soldier to deal with Jun.

"Well isn't that kind of him, leaving me alone with you?" she asked no one in particular. The sailor ignored her comment.

"This way please" he stated to walk to another side of the ship but was stoped when she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey now, don't forget about her" to her pet Nyla, the beast howled and snorted at the base of the deck of the harbor, it's tongue lashing out dangerously at him.

The soldier steeped back a little just noticing the large beast.

"Make sure she has plenty to eat, otherwise she get testy around people" Jun pointed out with her hand on her hips, implanting that little seed of fear in the man. Then she looked back at it.

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon to check on you, be a good girl" and without another word walked over to where Zuko had vanished to find her own way, effectively ignoring the soldier's cry.

"W-wait!" but it was too late, she'd disappeared behind the steel door.

"Arghh!" growled the Shirshu in distaste at being ignored, the large beast had not eaten any proper food for a while and she was hungry.

The masked soldier immediately turned around and stared at it for a minute terrified, before making the conscious decision to do as he was told by the girl, and fast.

His fear for his life had made him completely forget about his duty that had just been giving to him.

* * *

Fire lord Zuko settled himself on his bed in the far wall of his small compartment were he bunked, setting down his heavy loaf at the feet of it as he did.

He led out a heavy sigh.

These last few months had been so tiresome for many reasons, he thought he had more stamina after years of sailing experience.

A small laugh escape his sour lips, maybe he was finally tired of it, Angi knows he spend enough time at sea to shame some of the full time sailors in his armada.

His uncle had once again proven to be right, as time when on Zuko realized that he had actually been right most of the time he had tried to advise him during their travels.

Crunching his face a bit, Zuko could just make out his uncle saying the words 'set anchor more often and enjoy the places we go to prince Zuko, after all, you would be surprised how relaxing it can be'

Zuko had to grin slightly, of course he had denied his request, at the time it seemed to him like the most important thing in the world was to find and bring the avatar to his father. There was really nothing more he cared about.

How stupid he had been. To not even think about the consequences of his actions.

Zuko sat strait in his bed and leaned forward, putting his hand over his hair as he stared down at the metal floor a bit frustrated.

Typical way to spend his time.

He wondered, how much different it would have been if he hadn't been such a hotheaded fool. All the remedying he was doing right now around the world was mostly because of his ancestors' doing true, but he just couldn't help himself wonder how much of a difference he could of made had he made the right decision before the comet had come.

If it hadn't been for the avatar giving him a second chance, Zuko would have been completely lost after he betrayed his uncle.

He cringed at that, like giant flying-bison slap in the face. Betraying his uncle was the biggest mistake of his life.

Then he realized something, the slap becoming bruised.

Even though he had changed for the better, Zuko was still his father's son, and still possessed the characteristics and traits he did.

Characteristics like _betrayal_.

Zuko cringed yet again and held on to his head tighter as his eyes went wide is shock, he had felt_ nothing_ after he accepted Azula's proposition to join her, nothing but determination.

He had been prepare to _kill_ if he needed to in order to retrieve the avatar, his honor back.

And even though he held no real love for his father now like he did then, yearning for acceptance, it remained true that the Prince-in-exile then, would of stop at nothing to achieve his goals, whether those goals were good or bad, he would do what he needed to do.

That fact remained true today.

Zuko could easily slip back into his prime nature if he wanted to, he had the choice, he always did.

_Betrayal._

The thought scared him more than just a little, evil was nothing new to him when he was surrounded by it, and when he had been _re-born_ from it in the past.

He slipped a finger at his old wrinkly scar.

His past mistakes had shaped him dramatically into a man with an unnatural destiny, he was so easily capable of changing it all.

"I don't mean to intrude your _honor_, but you look even more miserable than you used to, something the matter? " chimed the only female voice in the entire ship.

Zuko opened his eyes and saw that Jun was leaning at his door frame chewing on a nail, looking at him with an awkward interest in her eyes.

The young Fire Lord grunted where he sat.

* * *

Jun had managed to navigate herself in the labyrinth that was the fire nation tanker, although it was smaller than she used to remember them being, was still big enough to get lost in.

She had stumbled down an isle to the side of the ship looking for an empty room to bunk when she noticed a series of sighs and a chuckle from an opened door at the end of the hall.

So letting the curiosity get the better of her, and Jun being, well, Jun, walked slowly next to the door and pressed herself on the metal, silently listening.

Then she heard a series of shuffling, or ruffling of skin and fabric, and then another groan from a clear male.

A thought formed itself on her head, wondering if perhaps she had stumbled upon a private session.

And the groan sounded very familiar to her, Jun smiled mischievously as she continued to listen for more, wondering just how he had managed to get so far ahead of her so quickly _and _be doing that.

But after a few seconds of contemplating and listening, she heard nothing more.

Yet again Jun smiled coaly and decided that now was the time reveal herself, and possibly prepare herself for an interesting sight. So as Jun turned fully in front of the door she was quite surprised indeed, if not a bit disappointed at the prospect.

It had been the Fire Lord yes, but he was far from doing what she thought he was doing. The younger teen was just sitting there, looking far too depressed, holding his head in what looked like total defeat.

Jun's smile left her as she wondered if he might had have caught a bad headache or some sickness, but that guess left immediately when she saw him trail a finger gingerly down his own scarred left eye and cheek.

She looked closer at him, realizing he hadn't noticed anyone come around, the boy looked far older than he was. Tired shadow ring lines had formed around his honey colored eyes, she was sure he didn't have that on him when she met him at the tavern.

She bit her finger nail, leaned her body on the door way and decided to ask him about it.

"I don't mean to intrude your _honor_, but you look even more miserable than you used to, something the matter? "

Zuko had looked up and grunted in a clear displeasure, Jun just smiled at him again.

"What are you doing here Jun," Zuko looked clearly annoyed at being disturbed from his thoughts.

Jun held both her hands up and wiggled her shoulders up in a shrugging manner "Hey, I was just looking around, happen to come by here"

Zuko shook his head and gripped his head, he really needed a massage or something.

He said nothing else for a bit but started to work on setting the things that were in his bag at a stand next to him.

"Well, while your still here, you might as well like to know we'll be arriving tomorrow at dawn, so you might want to get some sleep, Firefly city isn't far but we're still a long way, so we'll be sailing at full speed"

And as if on cue, the pipes that ran about the Fire lord's room started to shake steadily against each other as the steam inside started pumping more rapidly, shouts could be heard outside.

Jun looked up, quite surprise at the amount of noise these metallic monsters made in comparison to their wooden counterparts.

But Zuko, being quite familiar with the feeling merely went back to organizing his things, taking into account the things that he would take and what he would leave.

After he was done here, Zuko had another annoying meeting with the council in the Fire Nation, to report back on his diplomatic doings from the past couple of months traveling. Jun was just one person out of the hundreds they needed to make amends to. He had his work cut out for him.

"So, Fire lord huh? Quite the promotion, and the responsibility" Jun added the last with quite a distaste in the tip of her tongue.

He stopped arranging his things and looked back at her, why was she still in there for?

But he decided to suit her curiosity, if only to get rid of her until morning came.

"It helps not to think about it"

Jun stopped her musings at the thought of being a Fire lord, and once again looked at his exasperated face. How can someone look so tense all the time? he needed a drink.

She started to play with her left bang as she spoke "You know, for the ruler of the most powerful nation in the world, you certainly don't take it easy do you?"

"I can't take it easy"

Jun chuckled softly and let go as she blinked and rolled her eyes to the left thinking "I seem to recall your uncle mentioning that back in the day"

The Prince-then leaned back on the wall from his bed, also recalling the events "I was a prince back then, you know that"

"Yeah, I know" she straitened herself and made her way closer to him "Funny how some things happen, one minute you're after the avatar's head, the next you're riding with him to stop your father. Or so I heard"

"Things change Jun" Zuko once again closed his eyes remembering his ordeals during the past couple of years, from the moment he set sail a disgrace, to the moment of his coronation as fire lord.

Yeah. Things change.

Then _the_ memories started to replay themselves again, like nightmares plaguing his conscious. The look his uncle gave him after he so easily and diligently chouse power and acceptance over him in that damn cave. The terrified stare Toph, the earth bending girl showed after he stupidly lost his cool at the western air temple. The menacing glare Katara send him, daring him to try and _betray_ them, like he knew he so easily could do.

For her part, the black haired teen in front of him didn't know how, but he was right, things change. There was this air about wherever she went ever since it was announced that the fire lord was overthrown and a new order had been set.

People seemed more happy than usual, a lighter sense seemed to creep within everyone like an infection, everyone acted friendlier and even, she dared say, understanding towards one another.

If she were the type to believe, Jun would have said that the balance had somehow been restored? Not that she knew anything about balance of power, she was just a bounty hunter.

She glanced down at the Fire lord once again, looking like he was about to start brooding any second.

He appeared to be just about the only one around who didn't fall under the spell. Ironic, since he probably took a big part of the revolution.

She let her right hand rest on his shoulder "Hey now, I may not be your uncle, but I can tell when there's something serious on someone's mind"

Zuko looked up a bit startled, an a doubtful eyebrow popped up his forehead, questioning her actions.

"I know it's not my business and I know I don't look the type, if you want to talk I'm listening" It was clear to Jun that the former prince hadn't had good advise in a while.

She inwardly laughed a little, the bounty hunter had suspected there might have been a purpose for that old creepy man other than just family traveling around.

But Zuko didn't buy it at all, he grunted mockingly and looked to his side avoiding her.

"It's nothing that you need to concern yourself over Jun"

She could see where he was trying to avoid the subject, and quite honestly she knew it was none of her business, after all they weren't friends or anything. She just happened to observe him enough from back then and now to know when something was wrong.

Jun had been prone in the past to ask him, the guy was interesting if nothing else. It was almost as if she could see that cloud of doubt and even _fear_ that escaped him. Yeah, it was defiantly familiar.

She narrowed her eyes more critically, inspecting him and that aura of secrecy he had.

And sat down next to him boldly, looking at him with a strait face.

"You know, you never told me how that baldheaded pipsqueak and his weird friends happened to put their differences aside with you, care to enlighten a girl hmm?" Jun had forced him to look at her, setting aside the other question for a simpler one.

Zuko stared back a bit oddly and scratched his head "It's ahh... a long story"

"Well, we do have all night" Then she smiled wickedly at him "That is unless you have something better to do"

"Actually I do have something better to do"

"You mean like brooding?"

"HEY! I don't brood!"

Jun laughed loudly for a second at the sudden lost of composure and said "That's not what your uncle told me"

"Whah-uncle? When?"

"A while ago when we first met"

Zuko slammed his forehead with his palm, immediately cursing his uncle's habits of 'wooing' the younger females by giving away details of their life. As 'charming' as his uncle thought he was, his tongue tended to wonder when he thought the situation was trivial.

Jun was already leaning forward with a victorious grin "Looks like he was right, top of the line" she flickered her fingers swiftly and pulled her hair back with it after.

Zuko continued to look annoyed "I don't brood alright, I just think about... stuff, that's all"

"In that case, you wouldn't mind sharing some of that stuff?" She remained where she was but crossed her arms once again around her large cleavage.

He sighted for the millionth time today, in all honesty he really didn't want to continue arguing, he was tired enough as it was.

So he made himself comfortable on his bed, carefully laying down on it with one hand behind his skull as he stared into the nothingness that was the ceiling above him.

One foot still on the metal ground, while the other had inadvertently landed on Jun's left calf, were she had sat at an angle to face him.

She became aware of his extremity relaxing on top of hers as she glanced at it for a moment, her self-consciousness began to kick in again.

The Fire lord seemed to not care or had not even noticed the physical contact as he closed his lids and begun telling her the tale in a bored tone.

"I betrayed my uncle the day before Ba Sin Sei fell more than a year ago..." That certainly earned a startle by Jun, her eyes widened slightly at the revelation.

"I did it so I could acquire Aang with the help of A-a relative, and get my honor back" He chuckled a little in distaste, his father's love was nothing but a lie, and he didn't even want to talk about his sister.

He waved a hand nonchalantly in the air almost like he was trying to reach over the ceiling while he glanced at her with the corner of his eye "you know, the whole honor thing I had going on back then"

Jun nodded a rapid yes as he stared back up, still a bit bewildered by the suddenness of it all.

"Things well, seemed to be going fine when I arrived home, we didn't get him but Azu-" He stopped for a second, but it was too late already.

So he sighed, "Azula managed to convince father that we...I killed Aang"

Zuko shook his head disapprovingly, reminding himself just how gullible, how stupid he had been for falling into another of Azula's tricks.

Jun had made herself more comfortable in his bed as she listened, pushing her body more into the tiny bed "Is this Azula your sister?" she asked curiously, cleverly guessing who he was talking about.

Looking still up, Zuko nodded as he continued "Azula...my crazy sister, she knew the avatar wasn't dead and lied to make me the one to blame once he showed up, she _knew _he would show up, and father would have my head then..."

The seriousness of his tone betrayed his body, his right knuckle cried out in pain as it tightened in anger. She had so easily played him like Sungi horn in early spring solstice.

Jun would have admired the girl's tactful scheme to frame her own brother, had the situation at hand with Zuko been different. But then again royalty had a thing for power and control, so she shouldn't be surprised at such a dirty move.

"So what happened when your father found out?" she asked rather serenely, staring at his laid back face and distant eyes.

Zuko cracked a smirk at his own intrepid move that day of the eclipse "He didn't, until I told him when we were alone at his personal bunker"

Her eyes blinked rapidly at him, and her mouth opened slightly in utter surprise.

However, the Fire Lord paid her no attention as he continued the tale "He wasn't too pleased, but in my time back I realized I couldn't stay, I felt so guilty at what I had done I just couldn't-" his eyes became slits to stop himself from choking the out words "I wasn't gonna help him when the avatar faced him, I _wanted_ him defeated." His fist were turning paler than they were already, but inside he felt the heat.

The heat of _Betrayal._

The older teen at his feet had regained her senses as he had started to speak again, and watched him wryly trying to regain control of himself, with a bit of concern she didn't think she had since she had been very little.

Jun put her own leathered one atop of his shaking knuckles, which of course surprised him as much as it did her "I don't know much about families, but my father was a drunken bastard, I think I know how you feel"

His fist unclenched ever so slowly as hers clenched his, and her touch had suddenly become warm rather then the cold he remembered in those few instances they made contact.

The Fire lord's mind wondered for a little, at the similarities, her hand was much like that of Mai's after she would say something nice to him and kiss him passionately in the mouth afterwards.

He gazed down at the hand still surprised. Jun finally realized what she had done and quickly pulled out. Once-again feeling self-conscious, she rubbed her hand at the heat he naturally exuberated, it had reached all the way up to her chest.

The heat of it was like nothing she had felt before.

Zuko held up his extreme to his face with the tingling warmth slowly fading into itself, and chuckled, rotating it as he inspected it.

Still rubbing, Jun looked up at what he was doing and blushed slightly, nothing even compared this sudden sensation she was still feeling, "I'm sorry Fireman, I-I don't know what came over me"

He glance at her as soon as she spoke and dropped his arm down with a soft thud. He wasn't sure what had happened, but attributed it to the mystery of his new firebending skills, somehow.

He stared back up.

"Don't worry about it"

Jun squirmed and held the ever growing inflaming arm close, trying to compose herself.

"Anyway, I fallowed after them...Aang and his friends, without uncle this time though, I knew why they weren't able to take the city"

Jun was at an impasse from what had happened, despite him continuing like nothing had just happened, some of her emotions she hadn't felt in _years_ had blasted upwards. She wouldn't admit to herself, she couldn't, but they had. Jun had begun to feel exposed for the first time in a long time.

And her pale, gelid body seemed to be getting devoured by the heat, accepting it even, fervently.

"They traveled west for days to the western air temple, I knew it would be hard to convince them to accept me, but I had to try"

Consumed, she started to remember a bit as he spoke, her mind looking back, when she had started to drink at bars, she knew why, oh yes she knew. As a little girl, she would of given anything for a good lump of bread and a cup of fresh water every once in a while so she wouldn't starve to death, her bastard of a father rarely glanced at her twice a day in those dark times.

The drinks helped easy the pain, before she started to become addicted to them.

"I burned her, and Katara...her eyes, she hated me so much, I knew I made a terrible mistake but I was ready to show them I changed, I wanted to apologize"

The _warmth_, the pleasure she had felt from biting that fresh apple with fervor the first time she stole, when no one came back to feed her. An empty void had been filled as she realized early on, what she had to do if she were to survive.

It was really childish, to feel at home just from eating a fruit, was she so cold, so forgotten that the simple touch of _fresh food_ fed not only her grumbling stomach, but her empty spirits? It was warm.

"It felt, different when they accepted me" he led a small grin escape his dried lips "Almost like I had friends, _real_ friends"

And that nice boy in her class, even as she went to school by herself every so often, who sparked her insides into fire with his kindness. She wanted more, she needed more! Her eyes would plead to the adults, they screamed in agony, as if her soul were chained to the depths of the underworld.

Help me!

"-I had to help Aang win against my father, to teach him firebending, I was just about the only one who was willing-"

But none would, and as she started to grow up, Jun had settled on herself that the world she lived in, wasn't worth her emotions, especially _love_.

And then the small freckles of warmth disappeared within her, she had completely forgotten about it.

"-the dragon masters helped us comprehend firebending, they showed Aang and I that fire wasn't just anger, rage, destruction" Zuko clenched his fist again lifting his hand up, mimicking the motion of the dance with it.

Until now that is, Jun longed, she _ached_ for the warmth, a warmth that made her feel alive.

"But that the true nature of fire was life, a vision of pure, unhindered _life_"

Jun couldn't let it go though, it had been so long, and she didn't want to expose herself to harm again, she would go insane!

She shook herself out of her stupor, making the new Fire lord look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Bored already?" Zuko honestly had no idea why he was telling her all this, he hadn't realized, but it helped him greatly to get all of his thoughts out of his gut for once to someone, even if it was Jun.

Jun opened her mouth but all that came was a desperate gasp, as if she had held her breath for days and just started to breathe again, her eyes dilated staring at something beyond him, hearing him but nor seeing him, and her body still with that burning sensation.

He lifted his upper body and waved his hand a little in front "Jun? Jun!"

The elder teen blinked suddenly "I-I..."

How ridiculously ironic, wasn't he the one suppose to be brooding at his past and she the one to cheer him? she looked from his fluttering arm to his inquisitive, if not worried expression.

"I was...was just remembering something, that's all" she stuttered nervously looking away in a fluster, what was she remembering?.

That kind of behavior was rather strange for someone like Jun, Zuko thought. It couldn't possibly be the late hour, he knew that for sure.

But he would try to remind her of that fact anyway.

"Well, it's late, I think it's about time to turn in, as uncle would of put it" he rested a hand on his chin reminding himself of him once again, perhaps he should visit him soon.

Jun looked down and tried to regain her composure while holding her forehead, but only moaned at the sudden headache that started to flourish.

Zuko for his part noticed her twitching and starting to sweat rapidly, he put a hand on her shoulder unconsciously.

"Jun, there's definitely something wrong with you"

She tried to wave him off but her pain only blasted tenfold, her eyes watered she could feel them, she was biting down her mouth so much she could taste the blood.

"No it, it's, I can..." her right arm started to shake, and she tried to open her eyes and look around, but everything was so blurry and things started to twirl and twist around.

It felt like when she had gotten completely dunked.

But Zuko started to notice her swaying from side to side, her pupils fought to stay still but they wavered upwards, had she been sick all this time? she led on no signs of any sickness until now.

'why, what's going on?' she held a hand forward to stop herself from falling to the blur she thought was the fire Lord, and he caught her.

Jun started to have a flash as Zuko's worried face faded away, her green yellowish peasant dress laying on the cracked kitchen chair appeared, she had just washed it after getting it dirty while she had played outside in the mud.

'It'll soon be dried, then I can wear something pretty again!'

"Jun! hold on we'll go get the ship's medic" his words echoed, but from were?

A mountain of food laid upon her tear streaked face, torn between good and bad, the young Jun took special glance at the pile of apples , and yet wondered to the chubby looking man at the vendor stand with a drink in his hand. A liquidly red swirling as he set the cup down the counter after tasting the exotic, alcoholic nectar.

Her nose twitched with despair, she was so, so very thirsty!

The young Lord hurriedly picked her up by the back and legs, thinking fast he rushed to the hallway, his previous attempt a waking her failed, Jun had just dropped like a dead corpse.

"Guards!"

If only she had remembered how that old wrinkled man had done it, Jun wouldn't have been running for her life now. A cleaver in his man, that chubby man had chased her a good ways before his stubby and sweaty legs had given up to her lean but small frame. It was close, yeah. But she had lunch.

Her not so stealthy stolen goods were as good as any, and it would only go upwards from then on if she got better at it.

_'Stole'_ she mildly repeated, her young, frail mind vexed inside. It was wrong.

Zuko heard her murmur something and stopped immediately, his first mate stopped a few ways ahead confused.

"Wha-?" But the dark clothed woman had stopped. Her eyes still closed.

"Fire lord, the medic is just this way" urged his first mate.

Then it was the scream, a middle age woman who begged for her worthless life. Jun was a cold one, but her first time killing as a bounty changed her.

But the blood in her whip called to her. Nyla grumbled just behind her, tasting the blood in the air.

The contract had good enough money to last them a month at least. A month filled with drinks.

Drowning her insecurities at the bar helped her, until she noticed her fingers drenched in blood. _Killing_ was wrong. But it felt so right.

"It look's like she just fainted milord, I'd say from mere fatigue but truly, I have no idea as of yet... "

He frowned at the non-answer, Zuko was still not a very patient man "I hope you're not telling me you're useless in a situation like this"

"Of course not your Excellency, a mere dose of this" he opened her mouth and dropped three drops of a red liquid inside her mouth. See seemed to frown a bit at the taste, despite being unconscious.

But she mustn't care, she wasn't, she can't...

Jun just wanted a bit of the world too, Jun just wanted to feel alive.

"It's rather strange though"

"What do mean?"

The medic dropped his eyelids in contemplation "Well your grace, forgive me for being so blunt however, it's rather strange because, she has shown no signs of sickness before?" he asked.

Zuko shook his head "No, we were just fine until now, could she have been poisoned?"

"I can't say for sure without checking her blood your grace" He inspected her form "She seems to be in relative good health outwardly, if it had been poison, she would had have immediately felt at least a mild headache a few minutes after the injection or consumption, unless-" the old man stopped in contemplation.

The young man had had his share of poison in his short lifetime, not a pleasant feeling "Unless what?"

The doctor checked her pulse and leaned in closer to her to listen in to the rhythm of her breath, steadying as the seconds passed by.

"Stabilizing I see" He adjusted himself up and once again looked at the slightly angered face of his Fire Lord.

"It's just a theory my lord, but until I check her blood for some pre-emptive analysis I can't be certain, however, I can at least assume whatever it was that caused this" He pointed to her "It was deathly and meant for an almost instant death if indeed she was a victim of foul play, if not, well then, the possibilities are nearly endless " he adjusted his glasses with his index finger "Ranging from simple natural sickness, such as allergies that could have been exponentially accelerated to deathly levels, to even a rare form of cancerous disease she might have contracted recently and/or developed herself as she has grown up"

the doctor then grabbed a vile with a transparent liquid in it from his doctor's case as well as a syringe, which he calmly pressed to her exposed forearm, drawing is the red liquid as he started to speak to Zuko once again.

"It could also be failure of her immune system to maintain the proper amount of antibodies like white blood cells regeneration process, if such were the case, she would of been more prone to infections and diseases, an easy target to germs if I do say so myself"

He took the syringe and examined it with a thoughtful mind and a critical eye.

Zuko had taken back all insecurities he had of the doctor, he clearly knew what he was doing.

"I will need more time to examine her your grace, as well as her blood, to check for any abnormalities, although I must say" he looked a bit grimly at his last thought.

"If I find nothing is wrong with her body, the problem could just be here" he tapped his head with his finger.

Zuko looked on "Do you mean, she might have done this to herself?" he couldn't conceive it.

The man sighted "This type of case seems highly unusual based on what has happened so far, I wouldn't go as far as that your honor, unless there wasn't any other explanation" he tapped his chin this time "Unless of course, we stumbled upon some type of alien disease not yet known to the world, which as you can tell would be _the_ extraordinary case, and absolute worst I'm afraid"

With that last thought, he grabbed another syringe and filled it with the contents of the jar he took a bit ago, and injected it in her veins.

The fire Lord finally sighted and got up from the other bunk he was sitting, nodding to his officers as they left.

"If you need anything, any type of remedy or ingredient for anything, we'll dock immediately at the nearest port"

Zuko didn't wait for a respond, but left with a frown on his face. Things never went according to plan, _especially_ when he expected them to do so.

The doctor nodded looking at the young girl as he contemplated still, for a little, this was going be a long night indeed.

* * *

And indeed it was, but more so to young patient laying down at the bed than to the doctor, who busied himself checking some of his vials as they mixed in together with a sample of Jun's plasma, scribbling down in his notes.

The leathered clothed girl squirmed continuously, the good doctor had already checked her vitals as this progressed through the eve and night, seeing nothing wrong with her except perhaps for nightmares, he grimly left her have her restless night.

And in truth, the young woman seemed to be getting past the worst, as her mind drifted into her unconscious during sleep, or whatever estate she was at. Reaching out into those long forgotten memories unwillingly, that rooted from half-truths, and cruel mischief's. Such that shaped her thoughts into twisting events during her younger days, and ultimately made her the person she was.

The gut wrenching blackness Jun felt, an empty void that she could almost visibly imagine in her mind, whenever she looked at them, so together, so _happy..._

After the watery fluids from her eyes seized to satisfied her sorrow, she had reserved to feeling nothing but hate, unquestionable, and perhaps even appeasing, unimaginable disgust at them.

It made her nauseous, after it had only saddened her, to gazed continuously at the families around her school. But Jun would not let the ever-growing evil overtake her, as tempting as it was, as she grew, she would seize to glorify over it, and channel the gratifying hate her subconscious fed her.

And it shaped Jun into one of the most successful bounty hunters around all of the earth kingdom.

Every time she conducted a bounty, no matter how disturbingly sickening to the others, Jun felt more than compelled to do it, if the pay was right that is.

There was no question, she was a greedy bitch as far as the rest of the world was concerned. Though, it wasn't just greed for the sake of so, it was avarice for the sake of hiding behind the things she never had as a child.

And Jun could not have enough of it! For a time, once she had felt the ecstasy of owning her own stuff, she felt almost uncontrollable pleasure, until she realized she really had no need of the material stuff, all she craved, all she needed was the feeling itself that she could own _anything, _her covetousness, her eager desire to know she could have _anything _she felt she wanted.

No one would stop her, especially not a family.

But the blood thirst had been harder to suppress once she had first killed, Jun had been curious upon taking her first 'kill on sight' contract, but shaken and shocked at the amount of content it brought her, the color of blood was beautiful.

How it's gooey properties twisted and melted around and in-between her finger tips, she was mesmerized, intoxicated at the vividness of the color, the feeling, and with dry lips unconsciously liking them with her tongue, she wondered, how did it taste?

Nyla certainly seemed exited at the smell of it, almost as if the scent wasn't foreign to her sensitive nostrils.

Her blood covered whip dripped silently as she held the sinful weapon in her right palm, even the sound of it was unique, licking her fingers one by one, Jun noticed the distinct heaviness they possessed, compared to something like water, or even alcohol.

Her pet grunted, almost as if warning her of the time, and she had realized she had probably been standing there engorging herself far longer that she needed to, people would soon come about wondering what all the ruckus was.

If her mother were alive, she would of most definitely think of her as a psychotic sicko. Jun shrugged, she never knew her, therefore she didn't give a damn.

Her mind wondered once again, it had taken quite a bit of will to tell herself that such actions were entirely inhuman, even for her very low standards. After only a few more relished kills, it had almost been a drug, but as she continued to grow, June found comfort in her regular drinks to drown her wickedness, as a trip to the bar was a lot easier to quench her thirst in her misery.

Such things were what tormented her young mind at the time, plaguing her sense of humanity and almost completely drowning any bit of kindness she might of have left.

Jun had almost become a monster, her conflicting thoughts divulged from lack of interest, to an overwhelming sensation of watching the world burn to ashes.

She was twisted in the inside, and for a time, she liked it that way.

"So, you think you're the prettiest thing in the village don't you" frowned her soon to be nemesis, with a list of many nameless lackeys behind her. Most toppling her single frame of four feet ten inches.

"Wha-what do mean?" the juvenile Jun asked as she was minding her own business with a ball near a school park.

"Don't wha- me, stupid little homeless beggar, I see what you're trying to do!" she slapped her around the face and Jun fell with a short whimper face first into the solid rock floor, her ball rolling down the hill.

Jun held her soaring spot as she looked on at her assailant with a terrifying expression, she just about giving up hope in making a friend to help her out in school, when she encountered a boy who happily tried to made friends with her a few days ago.

"But I, I just wanted to-" The towering girl overhead kicked her dead on the forehead, sending her head spinning backward with a sharp cry of pain.

She stared to cry silently, there was no point in trying to ask for help anymore, Jun had been in these situations before, under different circumstances.

And no one ever came.

"I'll warm you now silly girl, don't look so pretty around him, or-" she kicked her abdomen and Jun instantly arched back with her mouth open, giving a loud wail "you won't be feeling much of anything _after_ we are done with you"

After they had gone, she had sobbed for a few more minutes before limping her way to where she thought her ball had rolled when she had been hit. She found it punctured and in pieces near where the school's trash was usually placed.

Well after eve, Jun had sobbed once again, but this time for hours, staring at the nothingness that were the pieces of her once treasured toy, and the meaningless of her life.

Although the night walk to her 'pathetic excuse for a home' brought her back to reality in a second, her thieving skills getting better, she had managed to outrun the random thug that tried to have his way with her. Escaping death once again, this time from a lecherous looking man.

Jun was not happy with her life, she never was. And yet there she was, accepting it like an obedient plaything to fate. So it came to no surprise to her that as she started to take control of it during her mid teen years, she would do nothing less than bathe on her newly found individuality. Taking in as much of it as she could, before it could destroy her.

Not that Jun knew that at the time, she had no intention of ending her deprived ways anytime soon, but in the end she had to, or else...

Jun had seen herself, that one night one of her contracts for murder had made itself known to her. She needed the cash, so how could she refused such generous gold in exchange for some pitiful lives.

As she was engorging herself in another's fear drenched aroma, before she severed his limps, Jun heard the very familiar whimper in a dark corner she had hoped to never hear again.

Her mind went blank as the body parts dropped with a regurgitate sound, the little girl in the corner was clutching a ball to her chess as she laid there nursing her soaring cheek, sobbing quietly and squeezing her tear stained eyes.

She had a nice pretty sundress on, drenched in blood, but pretty.

Yes the drinks helped forget, but upon the memory, Jun couldn't even look at herself in a mirror, it revolted her to stare at that _maniac._ She had become the very thing she wanted to run away from.

Pale, so lifeless, so drained of principles, of substance.

That had been only weeks before she met the future Ruler-to-be. She was still in a foul mood and even her obedient pet stirred clear of her. Taking only simple contracts to keep her mind occupied, from the haunting memories.

The warmness in her body seemed to have faded, as she got paler, she lost weight and went to bars more frequently. Jun was slowly, but surely destroying herself.

She sought to forget, to not allow her mind and body the privilege to remember, until many countless sober nights and a few faints, her cracked mind gave in and Jun could barely recollect her own identity when she got up.

Needless to say, it had only lasted a day or so, but at least everything from a few months back to her very own childhood was fuzzy as it was, something kept telling her though, as if a mantra had been burned into her skull, that it was dangerous to even attempt to think of the past, and that she should look forward only.

Her pet Nyla grunted worriedly at her. But Jun waved off at it, she was never one to care for trivial things anyway.

The fuzzy thoughts remained, but at least the vividness, and the haunting was all but gone. She still had a life to live.

Jun had become nothing but a shell of her former, troubled self. And, once again, but under very different circumstances, she had liked it that way.

* * *

'But that touch' she whispered to herself. Almost not believing it, hovering in limbo she wondered, why?

What had caused this feeling, it was driving her into ecstasy, that warmness again, that made her feel like a little girl.

That little girl that screamed, that wanted, _needed _to feel it.

Was it that kind of _warmth_? the one that she had been so familiar with in her past, that begged to be released again.

How could Jun possible understand what real warmth felt like? half her life, she had just been tricking herself, that she could make it, nourish it, and morphed it into whatever depraved state her deranged mind required.

But only because that little girl inside of her screamed for it, shackled by her limbs to the ground. Bloodied rasped nails, in an attempt to get away from her torment, the anguish of being alone.

'_That _stupid little homeless beggar' Jun repeated.

'I don't know what warmth means, I don't know what warmth feels like, but I-'

Jun gasped, her dry forgotten lips, if she had any at the moment, trembled at the admission.

She bit them and felt nothing, her hollow eye sockets poured dark shadowy rain drops across her disenchanted cheeks.

'I-' she left her naked toes fiercely wriggle together freely, hugged in frantic need. With no warmth but her own, her legs tightened closer to each other and the sweat around them stopped.

The ever so thin arms of hers did little to dissipate the emptiness, the blackness that resided in her chest, despite the attempts at covering it.

Like a shameful mark, a scar for the most undesirable, no matter what she did, Jun couldn't hide her true self any longer.

'I can't take it anymore! I must have it! I can't live without it!'

And in a desperate path to desire, the once sad little girl without a purpose in life, without the love of a family or friends, broke once again.

* * *

I hope I didn't come out too morbid, although I suppose that was kind of like the point.

Now remember, this is a two-shot so expect another chapter, just don't know when, sometimes I get motivated by reviews though, seeing if people are interested or not helps quite a lot.

Anyway hope I did well, I tried my best, you guys tell me.


End file.
